kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Wayfarer
WAYFARER GUIDECA The wayfarer guide focuses on honing her skill at instantaneous magical transportation. Unlike spellcasters of other prestigious associations, a wayfarer guide need not devote years of her life to the art of teleportation nor focus her attention overmuch on the pursuit of perfection. Still, she learns secrets of the trade that are available only through employment with the Wayfarers Union. The Union is, at its heart, a transportation service that specialty spellcasters provide for those willing to pay. Most wayfarer guides are wizards or sorcerers, though a few clerics with access to the Travel domain have been known to pursue this class. Such characters typically have a level or two in bard, ranger, or wizard to meet the Knowledge requirements more quickly, Wayfarers Union offi ces are generally found in large cities, staffed by wayfarer guides who offer a variety of standard services. Particularly qualifi ed NPC wayfarer guides, called “danger wayfarers,” are sometimes available to teleport bold clients into dangerous locales, though the price is commensurately higher. Adaptation: This prestige class is quick and to the point. However, even wayfarers have their disputes. Perhaps in your campaign no single Wayfarers Union exists. Instead, many splintered groups each claim particular areas of geography as theirs, and they bitterly contest the “illegal” transportation of goods or travelers in their territory by other groups. Those who can smuggle goods or travelers into areas held by opposing wayfarers or state-sanctioned wayfarers would become probable in such a campaign. Hit Die: d6. Requirements To qualify to become a wayfarer guide, a character must fulfi ll all the following criteria. *Skills: Knowledge (arcana) 10 ranks, Knowledge (geography) 10 ranks. *Spell: Able to cast teleport. *'Special:' A prospective wayfarer guide must join the Wayfarers Union (although she can later quit without losing previously acquired levels). Class Skills The wayfarer guide’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Knowledge (all skills, taken individually) (Int), Profession (Wis), Speak Language (n/a), and Spellcraft (Int). Table 2–21: The Wayfarer Guide Base Attack Fort Ref Will Level Bonus Save Save Save Special Spells per Day/Spells Known 1st +0 +0 +0 +2 Enhanced capacity, improved range +1 level of existing spellcasting class 2nd +1 +0 +0 +3 Extra teleportation — 3rd +1 +1 +1 +3 Enhanced accuracy +1 level of existing spellcasting class Skill Points at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features All the following are class features of the wayfarer guide prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Wayfarer guides gain no profi ciency with any weapon or armor. Spells per Day/Spells Known: At 1st and 3rd level, a wayfarer guide gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as if she had also gained a level in a spellcasting class to which she belonged before adding the prestige class level. She does not, however, gain any other benefi t a character of that class would have gained (improved chance of turning or destroying undead, a bonus feat, and so on). If she had more than one spellcasting class before becoming a wayfarer guide, she must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day and spells known. Enhanced Capacity (Ex): A wayfarer guide can transport material more efficiently. When casting any spell with the teleportation descriptor that allows other willing creatures to be brought along, a wayfarer guide can bring along one additional Medium touched willing creature (carrying gear or objects up to its maximum load) per class level, subject to the same restrictions given in the teleport spell description. For example, a 9th-level wizard/2nd-level wayfarer guide can bring up to fi ve other Medium or smaller creatures with her (instead of the normal limit of three creatures for an 11th-level caster). Improved Range (Ex): A wayfarer guide can travel greater distances when teleporting. When the character casts any spell with the teleportation descriptor, the maximum distance covered by the spell increases by 50%. For example, a 9th-level wizard/1st-level wayfarer guide can teleport up to 1,500 miles with a single teleport spell (instead of the normal limit of 1,000 miles for a 10th-level caster). Extra Teleportation: Beginning at 2nd level, a wayfarer guide gains an extra 5th-level spell slot, which can be used only for a teleport spell. Enhanced Accuracy (Ex): At 3rd level and higher, a wayfarer guide becomes more skilled at arriving on target. When casting any spell with the teleportation descriptor that includes a random chance for determining the actual destination (such as teleport), a wayfarer guide can roll twice and choose the result she wants.